The Hare-Brained Hypnotist
The Hare-Brained Hypnotist is a Bugs Bunny cartoon in the Merrie Melodies series, released on October 31, 1942. The cartoon stars Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd. This cartoon's plot was re-worked for the 1955 cartoon Hare Brush and its opening music was re-used in the 1946 cartoon Hair-Raising Hare, the 1952 cartoon The Super Snooper and the 1955 cartoon Hyde and Hare. Title The title, instead of employing the usual "hare" vs. "hair" pun, is standard spelling, for the expression that indicates thoughtlessness or recklessness. Plot Elmer is reading a book about hypnotism but he bumps into a bear. He hypnotizes the bear into thinking he is a canary. Bugs then asks Elmer, "What's up, doc?". Elmer states he has him right where he wants him and starts to hypnotize Bugs ("Heh, 'Dracula'", the rabbit observes). Bugs fools Elmer by giving him a balloon with long ears and he hears the bear he hypnotized earlier chirping and falls to the ground. Then he chases Bugs and fights over the gun. Then he cries on a tree and Bugs asks what's wrong. Elmer tells him that he (Bugs) won't cooperate when he tries to hypnotize him. Bugs says he will cooperate. Then, as Elmer hypnotizes Bugs, Bugs hypnotizes him instead, and commands him to be a rabbit. Elmer then starts to act like Bugs, inducing Bugs to act like Elmer (after furiously declaring, "Who's the comedian in this picture, anyway?"), and the role-reversing chase ensues. Bugs then looks for Elmer, who is right behind him. Bugs talks to the audience while chewing three carrots — two of which are in Elmer's hands. Then the chase starts again, until Bugs has a chance to "un-hypnotize" Elmer. Elmer then runs away and all seems normal. After sneering at Elmer's ability to hypnotize him, Bugs suddenly notices his watch, exclaiming, "I'm overdue at the airport", and proceeds to take off and fly like an airplane. Bugs states "I'm the B-19!" and flies away toward the airport. The cartoon ends with an iris-out. Gallery 'Lobby Cards' 'Screencaps' Availability *VHS - Bugs Bunny Collection: Bugs Bunny's Comedy Classics *Laserdisc - The Golden Age of Looney Tunes, Vol. 4, Side 1: Bugs Bunny *DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 2, Disc One Trivia/Goofs * This is one of the few a.a.p. Cartoon Network USA airings after 1995, although a 1995 dubbed version print does exist. * The EU Turner dubbed version replaces the original 1941-1955 Merrie Melodies ending music cue with the 1938-1941 Merrie Melodies ending music cue. External Links *The Harebrained Hypnotist at SuperCartoons.net *The Harebrained Hypnotist at B99.TV Category:Merrie Melodies Category:Merrie Melodies shorts Category:Bugs Bunny shorts Category:Bugs Bunny Category:Elmer Fudd shorts Category:Elmer Fudd Category:Bugs and Elmer shorts Category:Directed by Friz Freleng Category:Leon Schlesinger Studios Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Animated shorts Category:1942 films Category:1942 shorts Category:Hunting shorts Category:Hunter vs. Hare shorts Category:Shorts Category:Films Category:1942 Category:1940s shorts Category:1940s Category:Vitaphone short films Category:Warner Bros. shorts Category:Produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Leon Schlesinger Productions Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:Looney Tunes